Crossword Puzzles
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Short fluffy Sparia one shot. Spencer is doing a crossword puzzle and ends up accidentally outing herself and Aria to Hanna and Emily.


**My first Sparia fic so please be gentle lol. ;)**

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted cheerfully as she walked into Spencer's kitchen.

"Hey Em." Aria replied, flashing Emily a quick smile.

Spencer on the other hand barely looked up to acknowledge Emily's presence before she returned her gaze to the newspaper on the counter.

"She's trying to concentrate." Aria explained in response to Emily's questioning glance.

Emily's brow furrowed and she leaned closer to Spencer to see what she was doing. She saw the newspaper was open to a nearly completed crossword puzzle and immediately understood "Oh, I see." she leaned back and took a seat next to Aria, making sure to lower her voice "When did you get here?"

"Um…A while ago." Aria glanced at Spencer who remained absorbed in the crossword puzzle before quickly changing the subject "Where's Hanna?"

"She's…"

"Here." Hanna announced miserably as she dragged herself into the kitchen and sank into the only empty seat available "It's too early."

"It's 8am." Aria pointed out.

"Too early." Hanna stated tiredly before she reached over to grab Aria's coffee.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed as she watched Hanna take a sip of the steaming coffee.

"Shh." Spencer stated distractedly.

Hanna finally realised that Spencer hadn't spoken since she'd entered the room. She eyed the brunette before shooting Aria and Emily a questioning glance.

"Crossword." They answered in unison.

Hanna winced and shook her head "I don't know why you'd put yourself through doing that this early in the morning."

"It's called stimulating your intellect Hanna." Spencer answered before she went back to staring at the newspaper.

"More like giving yourself a headache." Hanna retorted with a roll of her eyes. She went back to sipping Aria's coffee and the room fell into silence.

Finally Spencer sighed exasperatedly, drawing the attention of the three other girls back to her.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"I can't get this last word." Spencer frowned down at the newspaper she was writing in "A stringed keyboard instrument. Eleven letters. Ends with RD."

"The great Spencer Hastings, beaten by a crossword puzzle?" Emily teased lightly.

Spencer huffed and glared down at the newspaper in front of her "It can't be eschiquier because of the ending. It can't be a clavichord because it's too short…"

"You should Google it." Hanna suggested, pointing at Spencer's closed laptop on the table.

"That's cheating." Spencer frowned.

"So?"

"So it's wrong."

"Well in that case why don't you 'not and say that you did'?"

"Where's the accomplishment in that?" Spencer asked expectantly.

"But…it's just a crossword." Hanna said, looking completely baffled by Spencer's reluctance to give up.

"That's not the…"

"Harpsichord."

Spencer, Hanna and Emily's eyes shot to Aria at the blurted out word.

"That's the answer." Aria explained with a shrug of her shoulders "Harpsichord."

Spencer thought over the word in her head before she broke into a grin "Aria, you're a genius!" without thinking, she leaned over the table and gave Aria a firm kiss on the lips before plopping back into her seat. It was only after she had picked up her pen, intending to finish the crossword that she realised what she had done. She froze with her pen halfway to the paper. She glanced up without moving her head to see Emily and Hanna staring at her in shock.

After what seemed like minutes but was probably only a matter of seconds, Hanna broke the silence "What was _that_?"

Spencer winced at the practically shrieked out words.

Receiving no answer from either Aria or Spencer, Hanna glanced at Emily questioningly.

"What?" Emily asked.

"What was that about?" Hanna repeated.

"Hanna, I'm not the gay guru." Emily rolled her eyes at the suggestion that she had any idea at all of what was going on "Why don't you ask them?"

Before Hanna had a chance to repeat her question for a second time, Spencer glanced up and explained cooly "Aria and I are dating."

"And you didn't tell us?" Hanna exclaimed, though she looked beyond happy for her friends. She turned back to Emily and eyed her suspiciously "Did you know?"

"How would I know?" Emily asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't you have like…gaydar or something?"

Emily groaned at the question "I'm not psychic."

"We were good at hiding it." Aria explained, grasping Spencer's hand atop the table "We didn't know how you would both react."

"Why?" Emily asked in confusion "I'm gay and Hanna obviously doesn't have a problem with that."

"It's not the gay thing. It's more…we didn't know how you would react to _Spencer and I_ being more than friends." Aria glanced at Spencer and received a soft smile.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Hanna exclaimed happily "You guys are so cute together."

Spencer smirked and rolled her eyes at Hanna's typical excitement.

"Told you." She stated smugly, her gaze fixed on Aria's.

"Yeah…you did." Aria smiled softly.

THE END.


End file.
